


I Feel The Pull Inside

by got_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, I have not decided yet, Incest, Love at First Sight, Smut, maybe even sibling incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_girl/pseuds/got_girl
Summary: Jon and Dany feel the pull between them the moment they meet. Is it just attraction or is there something more to their relationship?Daenerys and Jon fall in love only to learn they're the lost family they've yearned for all their lives. Will the newfound knowledge keep them apart or will it only make their love stronger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
If you see any mistakes do point it out, English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jon! She’s here!”

Jon lifted his head from under the hood of the Mustang and squinted in the direction of the shop door.

Tormund rolled his eyes and said, “Fuck, man. She’s hotter every day.”

“Oh,” said Jon, straightening. He reached for the rag to wipe his hands. He allowed himself a brief smile then glanced back at Tormund. “Tell her I’ll be out in a minute.”

He didn’t need to look at Tormund to know that he was rolling his eyes again, bitching under his breath as he stepped back into the reception area. Jon took his time cleaning his hands, popping a couple of buttons on his boiler suit and mussing his hair before he made his way out of the shop. The girl, the hotter-every-day girl, was standing by one of the floor-length windows, near a pathetic rubber plant, her back to Jon She was looking out the window, her silver hair flowing down her back freely, not in the braids Jon had seen it in before.

“You’re back!” Jon greeted her.

The girl jumped and spun around. Her violet eyes landed on Jon and immediately a flush of red flooded into her cheeks.

“Oh, yeah, um, hello again,” she said.

Jon smiled genially, trying to put the her at ease. It was too fucking cute, and the blushing, the fluttering eyelashes, the bobbing Adam’s apple. Gods, _she_ was too innocently cute, yet sinfully hot at the same time. The impossible, perfect combination that would drive every man crazy.

“So, you got another problem with your ride?”

Eagerly latching onto the question, then she nodded, not daring to look Jon in the eyes as she gestured. “I think it might be the engine. Well, obviously it’s the engine, ‘cause, you know, duh, it has to be. But maybe, like, the carburetor? My roommate’s boyfriend was taking a look for me and he thought it might be that.”

“Okay,” interrupted Jon, trying to halt the flood of words, “and where are you from?” He grinned disarmingly at her.

“Um, I…”

“It’s not a trick question,” said Jon with another grin, this time going more for reassuring than disarming. She looked disarmed enough. “Just making conversation. Me for example, I’m from Lincoln, Nebraska. My folks still live there. What about you?”

“Long Beach, Long Beach in California.”

“Huh, sweet,” said Jon, quirking an eyebrow. “Nice place. That’s cool.”

The girl looked confused for a moment then she nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I guess it’s, um, nice.” She trailed off and they stood in silence, just looking at each other.

Jon cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “So. You wanna take me to her? Let me see what’s gotten up her skirt this time?”

The girl nodded again, her mouth twitching at Jon’s weak attempt at a joke, these little dimples coming into play in a way that just made Jon’s smile widen and his chest feel tight.

The first time she met her was toward the end of August, a couple of weeks ago. She had walked into the garage like a hurricane and Jon thought she’ll boss him around -but to his surprise, she ended up looking awkward and out of place.

Edd was manning the front desk that day, and she stood there, lamely trying to describe the strange noises coming from her engine. Edd had no fucking clue what she was talking about, so he just yelled through the door. “Jon! You wanna come out here! We got a customer!” Like Jon wasn’t already up to his perfectly sculpted forearms in jobs and could just leave the three others he had waiting to mosey on out there and be patronized by another spoiled college brat.

He was wearing an old white shirt that day with the sleeves shorn off, the front and back, hell, all of it, splattered with grease and oil, the neck and pits damp with sweat. He was passing a wet rag over his head, squeezing the cold water into his hair, letting the drops roll down his face and neck and onto the shirt when he came face to face with her.

She stared at him, standing there, mouth hanging open, gaping at Jon. It was both absurdly flattering and strangely endearing.

It was pure coincidence that Jake, one of the other mechanics, was off sick on that day. Though, maybe the coincidence had a lot to do with the lack of AC and Jake’s tolerance for heat being non-existent. Anyway, Jon ended up sacking off the other repair jobs he had stacked up just to fix her sad but well-kept Opel. It was a simple radiator problem, but the look of gratitude on her gorgeous face afterward, not to mention the fucking beautiful grin she gave Jon once it was fixed, was enough for Jon not to begrudge the lost lunch hour he’d spent showing her how she should be filling the radiator in future.

That was the first time.

She had been by maybe three, four times since over the following month, always asking for Jon by name, always with a new problem, always stammering and blushing and barely managing to look Jon in the eye, but occasionally giving him these blinding smiles that somehow made everything worth it.

After the second visit, he realized her coming by was his favorite time at the shop in a long time and every time the bell rang, he looked wishing it was her.

Jon spent most of his time when they weren’t backed up, with the classic cars, which was the way he liked it. There were plenty of wealthy silicon assholes and over-paid professors with sweet rides. He had a lot of regulars, real auto-lovers all of them, guys who loved their rides and didn’t care how much they spent to keep them on the road in perfect condition.

He followed her out to the parking lot, keeping a short distance between them, enough so he could enjoy the view. He couldn’t deny that she was easy on the eye, probably the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

Jon didn’t _know_ just why she kept coming back every week with a new “problem”. Even Tormund, who was as fucking dense as a two by four, knew just why she kept coming back so often.

“Just another poor girl gotten sucked into the Jon Snow phenomenon,” he teased after the last visit.

Jon nudged him with his elbow, saying, “Tormund, man, your jealousy is showing.”

“Dude, that girl is a ten! Hell, _twelve_ outta ten! You should go for it!”

Jon just smirked at him. “You wish you could be as lucky as me.”

“Sorry, I can’t see anything wrong with it,” Jon said to her, lowering the hood and looking up to where she was hovering by the passenger side door.

The girl nodded anxiously, her tongue slicking over her bottom lip, eyes to the ground. Jon stared at the motion, mesmerized.

Tormund was right, she was definitely a twelve.

“Oh, um, okay. I...” she hesitated then took a breath and raised her head, meeting Jon's gaze. “Will you please have coffee with me?”

“Come again?”

She blushed furiously, then seemed to gather herself, the corners of her mouth curling and her eyes going half-lidded and heated in a way that made Jon’s pulse quicken. “I wondered if you wanted to have coffee with me, like, on a date?” At this point, she blushed even harder.

He was listening to her cute rambling but watched her mouth forming the words all the while. Her really fucking pretty mouth. He was attracted to her, and hell, he really, _really_ was.

She smiled self-consciously; Jesus, those fucking dimples were going to kill him. “You think I’m too young, don’t you?”

He grinned and she laughed, ducking her head, that shy, embarrassed look spreading back over her face. “I’m eighteen,” he said. “And in - in California, the age of consent is eighteen.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, that’s good to know. And you know this because?”

“I’m a pre-law major, it’s, like, part of the deal to know these things.”

“Right.” Jon shook his head, huffing out a laugh. “See, I knew you were smart!”

She laughed again, this time less shy and more genuine. She took a couple of steps forward and stuck out her hand. “Thanks. Please, call me Dany.”

Jon took her hand and squeezed it, wrapping his fingers around Dany’s, making her’s hand look small in comparison. A bolt of inexplicable energy surged through him at the touch.

“Dany,” he repeated. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Dany. I’m Jon.”

⸎

Their first date was in a diner not far from one of the university campuses. It wasn’t in Jon’s usual neighborhood and it took him a while to find a place to park. Seriously, sometimes he fucking hated this goddamn town. So by the time he did make it to the restaurant Dany was already waiting, playing with her cell phone and glancing up and around her anxiously every couple of seconds. Jon paused by the window and watched her from the outside. Gods, she looked beautiful.

She was wearing a dark green summer dress, and even though Jon didn’t know much about fashion and colors, he knew it must make her violet eyes pop out. Her hair was let down, and she looked like what she was - something miles away from Jon’s customary social circle.

He hesitated for a moment, feeling self-conscious in his old blue jeans, black shirt, and the battered, leather jacket. He knew he looked good; he’d checked himself out enough times in the full-length mirror in his bedroom before coming out. Hell, he knew he could carry off anything with chicks. But she was different, she was smart, she must have had plans and prospects.

Maybe she was just playing around, wanting to take a wild ride with a poor, badboy-type car mechanic. Then again, she’d also invented various car problems in order to come into the garage. And she looked so shy, not someone who would play with other people. So it was pretty much a given that Dany was into him enough not to give a fuck what he wore or how he spoke. And fuck it, this could be fun. Dany was cute, and she was beautiful, and her laugh and the invisible pull he felt…it could end up to be one hell of a first date.

With a deep breath, he pushed the door open and went inside.

“Hey,” he greeted Dany.

Dany’s head jerked up from the menu, eyes widening in relief as she took in Jon. She broke into a smile that was big enough to split her face in two, dimples slicing into her soft, smooth cheeks.

“Hey. I thought for a while there, you weren’t going to come.”

“I’m not that late, am I?”

“No, no. It’s just,” Dany hesitated, blinked for a second, then blushed. “I’m not really - I haven’t really done this much before,” she stared at Jon, a wide-eyed, genuine look on her face that made something twinge in Jon’s chest. Dany ducked her head, shoulders shaking in a way that told Jon she was laughing again, nervously, but hey, still laughing.

“Let’s order, huh? I don’t know about you, but I am starving.”

To Jon’s relief, Dany seemed to enjoy her bacon double-cheeseburger as much as he did. They shared a couple of orders of curly fries and these deep-fried brie things that Dany said were awesome. Jon was wary about them at first, but Dany turned out to be totally right.

“Oh, Gods, they’re soooo good!” she moaned after taking one bite before looking up to him as Jon was listening to the sounds she made.

This time the color seemed to drain from Dany’s face and Jon smirked evilly to himself as he noticed Dany squirming in her seat. “I like the way you eat it.”

Dany blushed again.

Dany finally managed to say. “God, this is really embarrassing.”

“No way. Just thinking ‘bout you, sitting pretty there making sounds like that…”

Dany groaned and dropped her head into her hands. She splayed her delicate fingers of hers over her face and peeked through them at Jon. “You’re an asshole, you know? And a tease.”

Jon smirked hugely and reached for another deep-fried snack. “So, I’ve been told.”

They went to a couple of bars afterward. For places that were mainly full of college students, they weren’t too bad. Better than some of the places Jon had tried once or twice over the months he’d been living there. They’d all been way too full of god-awful whiny chicks and dudes whining about how they couldn’t get laid because no one understood their pain.

“It’s one of the places where I can get served,” Dany said, looking apologetic. “I’ve only been here once and it’s a bit of a dive, but, you know...” she trailed off with a shrug and pushed the doors open.

Immediately the sound of a covers-band playing and Jon turned a grin on Dany. “Hey, this place is kinda alright.”

They were drinking and listened to the music, all the while talking about their favorite bands, Dany’s studies of law and Jon’s love for cars. All in all, by the time they were leaving, he was starting to think that it was one of the best dates he’d ever been on, and they hadn’t even made out. _Yet._

But it was easy to talk to Dany, like now, heading down the street, shoulders banging together, talking about everything but nothing.

He still felt that invisible pull, its hold was becoming stronger the more he got to know this gorgeous silver-haired girl who for some reason found _him_, of all people.

Jon was telling her about the local baseball team he played for on weekends.

“You play baseball, are you any good?” asked Dany.

“Good enough to be offered a scholarship to Nebraska State.”

“Seriously? Wow, that’s impressive. You must’ve been really good to have even been considered.”

Jon gave his most fake-modest, most bullshitty grin, gratified to see the impressed look on Dany’s face. “I wasn’t so bad.”

“So what happened?”

“Well, you know, things didn’t work out so. Injuries and lack of money. It was only a partial scholarship and I – well – I didn’t want to land my ass with a load of college loans. Plus, I didn’t want to stay in Nebraska, I wanted somewhere near the ocean. Now if it had been Florida, things might’ve been different.”

“But don’t you regret it? Not going, I mean?”

“Nah. Not really. I mean I love playing ball, but college wasn’t for me. All that pressure to keep up your grades and show up on time for class. Way too much like high school. I’m far too lazy for more of that.”

“I’m sure you’re selling yourself short,” Dany said, a softer, fonder tone stealing into her voice.

Jon raised one shoulder in a half shrug and looked away. The expression on Dany’s face was making him uncomfortable, not in a bad way, she was way too kind to ever cause that, but there was something else there, some genuine emotion that unnerved him.

They came to his car, and Jon stopped. He laid a proprietary hand on the roof, smoothing over it, the bodywork cold to the touch.

“Well, this is it, this is my baby.”

“Your baby?” Dany smirked.

Jon gave her a sideways look; the overhead streetlights were catching Dany’s face, bathing it in cool orange light, bringing out her angelic features. “Yup,” he said.

“I knew it! I knew you’d have an awesome car like this.”

“I am a mechanic. Be kinda lame if I didn’t drive an awesome car.”

Dany frowned. “That doesn’t always follow. You ever see a male hairdresser with a good haircut? They’ve always got totally fugly hair,” Dany laughed.

He glanced at her smile, seeing him watching her, staring at him with that wide-eyed, disbelieving, way-too-honest expression in her eyes. The streetlights above them were still playing over Dany’s face in a way that emphasized the doe-like eyes, and that gorgeous, pillowy mouth. She looked ethereal, mysterious and really fucking gorgeous.

“Hey, c’mere,” Jon breathed. He reached out and pulled her close.

Dany fell into him, breath puffing against the side of Jon’s face. He could feel the heat radiating off of Dany, feel the petiteness of the body hidden under his hands. He slid his other hand around Dany and smoothed it down her back, to the soft curve of her ass. He splayed his fingers and dug into the hard flesh, squeezing, hearing Dany moan.

“Been wanting to do this all night,” he whispered.

“God, me too,” Dany whispered. She tilted her head back, meeting Jon’s gaze, eyes wide and dark, lips pink and flush.

Jon didn’t hesitate, just latched his mouth onto Dany’s, their lips falling into each other, tongues devouring each other, kissing in a way that felt like Dany was trying to suck out his soul. God, he’d never been kissed like this, with this much intent, this much fervor.

Dany pulled away. “Oh my God,” she panted, “Jon...”

Jon had no idea how they managed to make it back to his apartment. Dany was sitting so close beside him, pressed against his side on the bench seat, her hand burning a brand on Jon’s thigh, promising things that – God - Jon couldn’t think about while he was driving. He had to get them both home because if he crashed now he was going to regret it for the rest of his eternal afterlife, or whatever else came next.

When they got back to Jon’s apartment, they couldn’t wait. Dany was on him as soon as he closed the front door. They made out, clawing at each other, trying to wrestle off his jacket. Jon broke away and panted for breath, feeling Dany’s fingers all over him, soft, whimpering sounds escaping from her mouth as he murmured, _“Jon, get it off, get it off...”_

Jon laughed breathlessly, and pulled away from her, shrugging his jacket to the floor and attempting to toe off his boots. Dany watched him from her position, her eyes wide, pupils blown and hair beyond mussed, her dress down at one shoulder.

“Where’s the bedroom? God, we need the bedroom, like, now!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon gulped and dragged Dany down the hall to his own room.

He leaned against the door and snapped the lock shut. “Don’t wanna be disturbed,” he said.

“God, no,” breathed Dany, and she was on him again. Her hands cradling Jon’s head, his thumbs on her cheekbones, dragging gently across the porcelain skin. “You are so, _so _hot,” Dany said, her tone suddenly serious. “Can’t stop thinking about you, been thinking about you, imagining this since I first saw you,” she said between kisses. “God, it’s like…it’s like…”

“It’s like you already know me,” Jon finished for her. He didn’t know what to say, he felt like the power of speech had vacated his brain and left his throat dry and wordless.

Dany was staring at him as if he truly believed what he was saying, and it was unnerving and terrible and incredible all at the same time. “Yes,” she said. “It’s like…I was drawn to you…You felt it, too?”

He leaned closer, grinding his hips into Dany’s. “Ever since I laid my eyes on you.”

Dany’s breath hitched, her eyelashes fluttering as Jon kissed her neck, his hands pulling on the zipper of her dress, letting it land on the floor with a soft thud.

Dany was gazing at him, her eyes not moving from Jon’s face as he was skating his hand over Dany's smooth skin. He leaned in, pressed his face to Dany’s shoulder, the curve of her neck, and inhaled, filling his senses with Dany’s smell, the warm, pungent scent of her skin, the salty, flowery scent against his lips.

“Gods, you smell good,” Jon groaned.

Dany moaned and clawed at the back of Jon’s shirt, bunching the fabric in her hands as she forced Jon’s head back and leaned up to take him in a bruising kiss. For someone who’d admitted that they were pretty inexperienced, Dany seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Dany slid her hands down to Jon’s biceps and squeezed, _hard_, pushing him away from the door until Jon felt the back of his legs collide with the bed, losing balance. He fell onto the bed with a winded ouff of breath. Dany followed, hair falling around them like a curtain, shielding them from the world, its curly ends tickling his chest and shoulders.

Jon stilled and stared up at Dany looking wrecked, in only her underwears. He blinked, caressed his fingers over one sharp, exposed hip-bone, the skin smooth and hot to the touch.

“Jon,” Dany sighed. He made a noise at the back of his throat and with a quick move he used his weight to roll them over, straddling and looming over Dany. Nuzzling his face into the crook of her shoulder, he mouthed and trailed wet, sloppy kisses along her throat, and down her chest, humming happily under his breath, the vibration making Dany feel like she was buzzing inside. Jon felt an unbearable tenderness, a rush of desperation to be closer, to wrap Dany in his arms and hold tight, squeeze her so hard they melted into one. His heart did beat manically, pulse throbbing as Dany raised her head once more, their glazed eyes meeting.

Her stare was his undoing. Jon went back up her body and into a kiss, a hot, painful, searing kiss.

He dug his knees into the mattress, finding purchase, one hand in Dany’s hair and one on her panties until they were down and thrown away, leaving both of them naked. His mouth was against her cheek, breathing in the scent of her skin. He started to thrust, grinding his cock down against her, feeling and hearing Dany’s answering moans and shivers of arousal. She grabbed and clawed at him, sinking one of her delicate hands into Jon’s ass cheek, nails biting the skin. Jon groaned and increased his pace, turning his face into the hollow of Dany’s throat. His hands found her folds, fingers rubbing up and down slowly, testing the waters with urgency.

It didn’t take long. Dany cried out, panted Jon’s name, and she was coming on Jon’s fingers.

He lay there, watching her in the high of her pleasure, writhing under him like a beautiful siren, her heart hammering furiously against his chest.

“Jon?” Dany whispered. He was staring up at Jon, her bottom lip caught beneath her teeth. “Who are you, Jon?”

He didn’t have an answer as he stared into those violet eyes of hers. There was something, _something_ he didn’t know, couldn’t place, a familiar feeling inside him about her, like she was someone he’d missed all his life.

“There’s definitely something about you, Dany,” was all he managed to say before diving in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a plot other than smut and incest if I continue.  
The second chapter would be the other half of the smut, I just wanted to tease a little ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments on the first chapter!!
> 
> Do point out any mistakes you find!  
Enjoy!

_Where we left off…_

Jon licked his lips, his hard cock bobbing against Dany’s belly as he loomed over her. She was still breathing irregularly from her high. He watched her swallow, saw the ripple of her delicate throat and he wanted to trace it with his mouth again. He leaned down to kiss gently over her face and down across her chest, tonguing one nipple then the other, watching the gooseflesh rise under his lips, Dany’s entire body trembling underneath him.

Jon pulled his fingers out of her tight heat and turned to grab the lube from the nightstand, but Dany stopped him, clamped his arm harder. When Jon glanced down at her, Dany was shaking her head, lips shaping, “No”. Jon swallowed, nodded briefly. She grabbed Jon’s hand and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on Jon’s forefinger and middle finger, tasting herself on them, running her tongue along the edges and around until Jon’s stomach burned and his cock throbbed, the sensation of Dany’s lips against his skin lighting him up from inside. He bowed his head and rolled a condom onto the tip his painfully hard cock. Dany let his hand go and bucked up, lifting her ass up from the mattress.

He could feel Dany watching him, her gaze like a brand, hot and laser-like in its intensity. He slid the condom down his dick and lined it up. He could feel Dany resist at first, her breathing quicken, then slowly, second by second, relax… until she was letting Jon in all the way, arching her cute little ass up from the bed, gripping onto Jon’s biceps with both hands.

It felt wondrous to slide into her, to slot inside like two hinges coming together, like a screw on a butterfly nut.

Like finding that _something_ or rather _someone_ that he didn’t even know was missing from his life.

Jon paused, heart hammering, pulse thudding, blood beating in his head. His entire body was teetering on the edge, about to explode from the inside out, white burning heat gathering inside, a bomb about to go off. He gathered himself, taking a long breath before he started to thrust, in and out of Dany, fucking her; the slapping sound of flesh on flesh and their panted breaths the only noises in the silent bedroom.

It was so warm, so hot, burning, in there, inside her body, tight and barely enough for his cock. He slid in and out, trying to match with Dany’s short panted breaths and pace, her moans and gasps and pleading whimpers. They were a little messy and a little erratic at first, out of sync as it often was with new couples. He felt Dany grab onto his arm, clamp her fingers around his bicep like a vice, hard enough to leave marks.

He leaned down when they started to find a rhythm that fitted both of them, pushed their mouths together, tongue slipping between her lips, gasping, exhaling into Dany’s. He wanted to feel everything, and Gods, he was already close so fucking close. And so was she. He could tell by the fluttering of her eyelashes, the clenching of her muscles around his cock, the tight, panted moans getting higher and tighter. He brushed his fingers over where they were joined, rough, determined to bring another orgasm out of her before he would finish.

One, two, three, four circles, and she was coming, her orgasm resonating through every cell in both their bodies. Dany shuddered, shook and gasped out loud as the hot pulses of pleasure squeezed him. He leaned down, pushed their mouths together, tongue slipping between her lips, gasping, exhaling into her mouth when his own orgasm ripped from his body. He pushed as deep inside as he could, not minding the condom, an animalistic urge to breed her clouding his mind. Jon sighed out one last, breathless noise, and collapsed on top of Dany.

Jon could feel her heart thumping through his own chest, his mouth turned against the side of Dany’s cheek, their chests and legs and arms pressed together with sticky sweat and wetness. Her legs were wrapped around his body, hot and smooth against his sweaty skin, her heels tapping against the globes of his ass.

With a huge effort, he raised his head, meeting her eyes, putting some air between their bodies. He smiled, euphoric and exhausted, pressed a kiss to Dany’s damp forehead, and nuzzled at her sweat-drenched hair.

“Jon,” Dany sighed. It was the only word she’d been able to say since they’d started this.

“Dany,” he murmured back. He lifted his head again and gazed down into her eyes, her pupils were slowly retracting, the violet color taking over the black again. He pushed her hair back off her face, cupping her cheek.

“Jon,” Dany repeated. 

Jon started to pull away; making to sit up to put a little cool air between their drench bodies, pulling his softening cock out of her.

“No –“ Dany protested, reaching up and grabbing onto Jon’s arm. “No, don’t move. Not – yet.”

Jon bit his lip and nodded.

Dany gulped, said, “Don’t want to let you go yet.”

“Not going anywhere,” Jon told him. “If that’s what you want.”

Dany fluttered his eyes shut, nodded, relieved. “Well, _it is_ your apartment. I should be the one to go.”

He had to pull out eventually. He could feel his cock getting smaller, softer, the condom starting to slip off. He pulled out gently. His cock was throbbing, slightly sore, raw to the touch, and for a moment, he felt guilty, knowing that Dany must be hurting more, used and tender. He removed the condom, getting up gingerly from the bed to dispose of it. This time Dany made no protest, though Jon could feel her gaze on him as he walked stiffly to the bathroom.

He flushed the condom and turned, catching his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked used, debauched, red flush to his entire body, his chest and throat and face. He didn’t stay and look for long, quickly turning away and gathering up the complementary face-cloth, rinsing it under the warm water. He padded back into the bedroom. Dany hadn’t moved, sprawled out on her back, arms and legs thrown wide, eyes closed and face content.

Jon perched on the edge of the bed and leaned over to lean her up, washing and wiping her belly, thighs, ass and folds with gentle, reverent movements. When he was done, he turned to go again, but Dany reached out, caught his hand.

“No, come back here,” Dany said, tugging.

Jon dropped the used cloth to the floor, and let Dany pull him into bed. She curled up against him, putting her mouth to his throat, one long leg thrown over Jon’s thigh, silver hair brushing at his mouth and chin. Jon draped his arm around Dany’s back, running his palm up and down her soft, damp skin, an unbearable rush of tenderness pushing at the edges of his body, threatening to spill over.

He’d missed this so much. And the thing is, _he didn’t even know _he’d missed this so much.

He heard her breathe in and out, quiet, snuffling breaths as he felt her lips open up and press kisses to his throat and sternum, humming against his skin.

“Dany,” he whispered.

Dany tilted her head back and blinked at him. She looked curiously young, like the eighteen-year-old she was, eyes wide and doe-like, lashes dark and wet.

She smiled, her gaze getting serene, that hazy sheen to her eyes that meant she must have been really fucking exhausted, that she’d run her pretty ass ragged from studying every night, from not getting any sleep.

Well, Jon felt exhausted too, and for the first time in a long while, he felt like he could actually sleep.

⸎

He called Dany the following day, and left a message on her voicemail, asking her to come by the garage after class.

“No excuses, not like you don’t know where I work,” he said with a chuckle. “Um, so if you’re here by five-thirty, then we could go get dinner together, maybe visit that bar again? Maybe something else, like, order in? Anyway, whatever, just be here, or if you can’t, then call me.”

After he hung up he stared at his cell phone, at the contact labeled: DANY, he felt a huge grin plastered on his face.

_Like a goddamn teenager._

What he’d just done – well to say it was widely out of character – yeah, it was widely out of character. He’d even programmed her number into his phone with the correct name, and not just as ’the red-head from the bar’ or ’the brownie from the game’.

She was no ’blondie – _silver _– from work’. No.

She was _DANY_.

He sighed and slid the phone into his pocket and turned back to the Mustang. Whatever, the thing wasn’t going to fix itself, and he really didn’t have time to waste mooning over his love life like a high school chick.

Unfortunately, thoughts of Dany, memories of the previous night, just wouldn’t fucking quit for the rest of the day, looming up in his head to torture him at the most inappropriate moments. Images of her laid out beneath him, that look on her face when she’d come, how she felt between his hand, the slide of his fingers across her warm soft skin.

He looked up from the engine and adjusted the crotch of his boiler suit for the thirteenth…the fourteenth time that day, and tried valiantly to think of something unsexy.

Dany arrived on time. She hovered in the doorway to the shop, looking around her with fascinated eyes. All the other guys had already gone home, but Jon was working on the Mustang he’d been working on the last time she’d came by.

“I never saw back here before,” Dany said.

Jon slid out from under the car and sat up to look at her. “’S’not like there’s much to see.”

“That’s your opinion,” Dany answered with a smug little gleam in her eyes that made Jon’s skin prickle. “I told you, I know nothing about cars, this is all new to me.” She was carrying an enormous backpack over one shoulder. “Look, I guess you’re going to work for a while longer, so is it okay if I set my laptop up out there and do some work?”

“Be my guest,” said Jon. “I’m gonna be another 30 minutes at least.”

“Alright,” she said with a defeating smile and wandered off.

Jon finished up as quickly as he could and made his way into the main office where Dany had spread out her papers over the reception desk, laptop and various heavy-ass law books spilling pages. She was hunched over the screen, idly tapping her pen against the side of the machine, completely focused on some dense lines of text.

“Hey!” Jon called out.

Dany jumped and spun around. “Hey. Are you done?”

“For tonight, definitely.”

Dany nodded, got to her feet and started bundling things into the enormous backpack, except she didn’t get very far, ‘cause Jon was on her, pushing her against the reception desk, and flicking at the buttons of her jeans.

“Jon, Jon, what are you doing?"

He sank to the floor, tugging Dany’s jeans down with him, pulling them over the glorious curve of her ass that was covered in lace panties. He leaned in, pressed his face to Dany’s navel, the smooth skin of her thighs caressing his cheeks.

“Jon?” Dany breathed, her voice cracking. “Oh, Jesus, are you seriously gonna – are you gonna–”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.”

“Oh,” Dany sighed.

Jon chuckled and turned her attention to Dany’s pussy. Man, he was really starting to appreciate it. Last night had been good. Hell, scratch that, last night had been fantastic, but he was fully awake now and totally sober and not half-deranged with horniness and sexual frustration after spending four solid hours in her company. Tonight he wasn’t going to blow his load from a little rutting. Tonight, right now, he could really appreciate what was right in front of him.

He yanked down Dany’s underwear, her answering yelp bringing a smile to his face. Jon grinned to himself and wrapped his hand around one of her legs, bringing it over his shoulder, then steadying her with a firm grip on her hips.

“Oh God, Jon, Jon."

Jon smirked and carefully licked up, up every glorious part. Mmm, it tasted so good, it smelt so good. He could feel his cock wake again, pressing against the tight seam of his work pants, as he licked his lips and leaned in again, opening his mouth to flick out his tongue.

Dany let out a cry and clutched wildly at the edge of the desk, sending a sheaf of invoices and pencils tumbling to the floor. Jon didn’t even notice, too busy working his tongue up and down, in and out, gripping tightly at her hipbones.

“Jon, Jon, I’m gonna – Jon – please, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna–“

Jon ignored her, refusing to release her tight grip, working her lips and tongue relentlessly, alternating between sucking and lapping, only pulling away to take a quick breath, for what though, he wasn’t sure. If he had to choose, he would gladly pass away then and there.

_It would be the sweetest death._

He heard Dany’s moans, felt Dany's hand in his hair, trying to tug at him, pull him off.

Jon only pulled back as he felt Dany start to come, watching her legs shake, hearing the harsh, broken pants of breath. He added his fingers to his ministrations, gently, not wanting to overstimulate her. He was testing the waters, still had to learn what were the most enjoyable moves that got her off.

His movements slowed down and stopped when Dany’s breathing started to even out, a little liquid gathering on his lips and tongue.

He got slowly to his feet, turned to Dany with raised eyebrows and an entirely smug look.

She looked wrecked, her cheeks flushed, hair hanging in her eyes, jeans, and panties around one of her ankles. Jon stared at her disheveled state and felt a feeling similar to _pride_ fill him and felt his cock give a twitch.

“I can’t – I can’t believe you just – just did that,” Dany said.

“That was your first, huh?”

Dany blinked sheepishly and she bent to pull up her pants, squinting at Jon from under her clouded eyes. “Was it that obvious?”

Jon shrugged but he smiled at Dany, a warm feeling building in his chest at the knowledge that he was it – he was the first – the first guy to go down on Dany. He got there first. It was strange how good that seemed to be.

“I, um, do you want me to do it for you?” Dany’s gaze wandered over Jon’s erection, which must have been obvious in his pants.

“You ever given head?”

“I – no – not really, to be honest. But I don’t mind trying. I mean, it’s only fair,” she took a tentative step forward, coming to rest a few inches from Jon, the heat from her body bleeding off of her, a warm tangible presence between them. She placed one hand over Jon’s crotch, curling her fingers around the shape. “I’m no expert, but I could definitely help you out,” she whispered in a seductive voice, a kind Jon wouldn’t expect from a shy girl like her.

The saying really was true. It’s always the shy ones…

Jon held his breath and slowly raised his eyes to Dany’s. “Yeah, yeah, that would work.”

⸎

Over the next two weeks, he saw a lot of Dany, every other day at least. It was great. In fact, it was _pretty fucking awesome,_ and the fact that Jon didn’t mind, that Jon actually _liked_ having her around, like, all the freaking time, was the most worrying thing about the entire damn situation. He wasn’t used to feeling like this.

Ever since he was young he felt like he didn’t fit in. He certainly hadn’t fit in back in Nebraska. Even living here, in California, an oasis of opportunities and tolerance and just all the different kind of people compared to his home town, he still didn’t feel like he fit in any group. Maybe it was partly due to his closed-off personality, he didn’t fall neatly into any camp.

Being with Dany was different. She was different. She claimed not to care that Jon tend to brood for no reason from time to time, or that Jon was way more experienced with sex than she was. She slotted into everything, into each different part of his life. She forced herself in there without even trying, like she’d always _belong _there.

She was terrifying.

She called on Saturday, just as Jon was starting his shift, and asked Jon to come to a party with her that evening. She didn’t even want to go, most of the people there being older, yet more childish than her. She explained that she'd only agreed because her roommate, Missy, had begged her to go. At least if Jon came too then the two of them could hang out together, mock the dumb frat boys and get wasted on their beer. Jon hesitated, listening to Dany’s warm, persuasive voice, and fighting the instinctive response to agree. Instead, he swallowed back the instinct and told Dany that he already had plans.

So he went out, joining Tormund at _Veronicas_ for the first time in more than a week. After Tormund’s twentieth taunt about Dany wrapping Jon around her little fingers, Jon started wishing that he’d gone to the damn frat party with Dany because he was horny and annoyed.

After a few beers, he spotted her, whose number was ’the red-head from the bar’ on his phone. She found him and teased him for never calling her, and after an hour or two of her and his gang hanging out together, her silent invitation was obvious as she leaned close to him.

He closed his eyes and pulled back for a breath to calm his alcohol-filled, raging stomach.

His head spun and he opened his eyes to try to focus, but it was not the lovely violet he saw.

It was green.

It was not silver locks that would shine under the fluorescent lights.

It was red.

He felt a little guilty, though, Gods, what for? He and Dany weren’t in a relationship, they weren’t girlfriend and boyfriend, or at least they never talked about it. She was still young and probably looking for adventures and fun, and he was young also, only 3 years older than her, and he was definitely not the long-time type. So, all things considered, he was perfectly within his rights to have some fun. Rationally. He didn’t owe Dany anything.

_But how would you feel if it had been the other way round?_ The thought crept into his head as he watched the redhead.

Maybe…She’s fucking a guy right then. Maybe there was some frat-boy asshole, someone who’d noticed just how fucking hot and perfect Dany was, who’d used all his best lines on her. Someone pressed Dany up against the wall of some disgusting frat-house and kissed her, shoved his hands up her skirt or even ate her out, and now Jon was not the only one who’d done that to her.

Someone who didn’t deserve her.

Because nobody in the world deserved her. Not even Jon.

_No_, just _no_. _No freaking way_. The thought filled him with utter revulsion. The thought of another man's hands on Dany’s skin. Someone else getting to see what she looked like when she lost it, someone else hearing her cries, whispered moans as she got closer to orgasm.

And he might not known her for long, he knew her well enough to know she was not like that. She would never do something like that.

And his was not going to be like that either.

He was not going to stay there a moment longer.

Once home, he fell into his own bed with his stomach churning, drunk and aching from the stomach-roiling mixture of whiskey, beer, and french fries.

He fought down the urge to throw up and instead, tried to call Dany. She picked up almost immediately.

“You’re amazing, you know that,” she said, using this ultra-serious, reverential tone of voice. “Sometimes I look at you and I can’t believe that you’re with me. You make me feel so much, Jon. Just being with you…” she trailed off, swallowing audibly. “I know, stupid timing, huh? I’ll, um, I’ll shut up. Pretend I didn’t say anything,” she cleared his throat.

“It’s just that…” she sighed. “There was this guy at the party…”

Jon’s breath hitched as the images about Dany with someone else filled his mind again.

“He made a move on me and I just kept thinking about you, and us, and I know we haven’t defined us yet and maybe there isn’t even an _us, _I just…” she said without even taking a breath, “what I’m trying to say…”

As he was listening to her, Jon realized he wanted nothing more than for her to be there and drape himself around her, suck Dany’s fingers into his mouth, press his face into the crook of her neck and breathe her in. Smell that scent that was all Dany, rub himself off against her until they both came.

“Dany,” he said, licking his lips involuntarily, interrupting her in her rambling. “I – you should know, this you and me thing, I just..." he broke off, making a face.

“Didn’t see it coming?” Dany finished.

Jon huffed a wry laugh, shaking his head. “Yeah. Something like that.”

“I know what you mean.”

Jon worried his lip and nodded to himself. “Yeah.”

“You know, it’s okay, Jon. I get that you’re not used to the dating thing.” Jon made a scoffing sound in the back of his throat and Dany chuckled weakly. “Yeah. And I’m not either. This is just as new to me as you. I’ve never really dated anyone. Nothing in long-term, I mean.”

He’d figured out that Dany was new to this dating thing, that she hadn’t been with many guys before him, but he was okay with that. He was more than okay with that. He wanted to be Dany’s first in as many things as he could be. It meant that Dany was all his, that if she met someone else way down the line, she would still carry that piece of Jon with her.

“Yeah, I figured,” Jon said. “But Dany…it’s an_ us _now.”

He couldn’t see it, obviously, but he _felt_ her smile over the phone.

“It’s an us,” she said back before the two hung up with hurried goodbyes.

Jon turned his face into his sheets and breathed in deep. The lingering scent of him and Dany from two nights ago invaded his nostrils, the feeling of content was rooted deep inside, and that made him scared. He rolled onto his back, stared up at the ceiling and concluded that he was screwed.

Screwed, but probably in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the story will be around 7-8 chapters. Don't expect a complicated plot, it will be just them falling in love, then learning they're related (I'm really leaning towards the sibling incest ngl). We'll have time jumps in the next chapter and we'll see them in a long-term relationship before, well, shit hits the fan. 
> 
> I swear to God there's a plot hiding between all the smut, but the story in all will mostly be smutty.


End file.
